KSK – King, Swordsman and Kisses
by Piketuxa
Summary: Shiro sumiu, deixando para trás um Kuroh confuso e perdido. Os dias passam lentamente e as noites são frias sem os sorrisos calorosos do Rei Prata. Não há nada senão o vazio e o silêncio, e então, diante daquela situação deprimente, Yatogami achou estar louco ao ouvir a doce voz do outro. Mas Kuroh não estava ficando louco. Shiro estava lá, novamente ao lado dele.


**KSK – King, Swordsman and Kisses**

**a volta dos que não foram…**

**– Por Abel Oblivion Araghon**

* * *

Kuroh estava deitado na cama do antigo quarto de Isana Yashiro fitando o teto distraidamente.

Havia dias desde a invasão da ilha, onde quatro Reis haviam se juntado em um único lugar e três deles haviam desaparecido: o vermelho, o prata e o incolor. Mas é claro que eram poucas as pessoas que sabiam daquele fato. Como membro do clã de prata e _próximo_ de Adolf K. Weismann, vulgo Shiro, Kuroh estava por dentro de todos os detalhes.

Mas ele preferia não estar.

Desde que o Rei Vermelho e o Rei Azul haviam lutado, e, para impedi-los, o Rei Prata fora ao encontro deles, com o Rei Incolor preso dentro de si, um turbilhão de coisas havia acontecido, e ao mesmo tempo nada.

Nada mais importava.

Suspirando, Kuroh virou-se de lado na cama, olhando para a parede, tentando acalmar sua mente, recobrar o equilíbrio que seu mestre lhe ensinara.

E lá estava ele, mais uma vez sozinho, mais uma vez sem mestre. Que destino era aquele?

Pior: estava agora sem amigo.

Desde o início Shiro se mostrara um bom garoto. Ele era justo, alegre e inteligente, não era à toa que conseguira provar que não havia matado ninguém, embora seu corpo houvesse sido usado para cometer tal ato.

Remexeu-se novamente, procurando uma posição confortável. Riu de si mesmo, achando-se patético, sim, era isso o que era: patético.

Não havia como ele encontrar uma posição confortável porque viver sem Shiro por si só já era desconfortável.

Não aguentando mais, levantou-se da cama, rumando à janela, abrindo-a e apoiando-se no muro, observando a cidade, quieta e calma. Aquela sensação lhe era tão prazerosa... Mas sentia falta da energia do rapaz, do riso divertido, dos comentários e brincadeiras.

Neko não estava ali com ele. A gata andava tão triste que Kukuri a convidara para passarem uma noite juntas, a famosa _festa do pijama_. Kuroh não se interessava por assuntos de mulheres, não sabia o que significava aquela festa, mas, se o ajudasse a livrar-se da choradeira da Neko, estava satisfeito

Uma brisa suave passou pelo local, balançando os cabelos soltos do Yatogami. Estava quente, por isso Kuroh vestia apenas sua calça azul-escuro com o botão aberto, os pés estavam descalços, o peito desnudo e o cabelo azulado, fino e longo, chegando ao meio das costas. O rosto ostentava uma expressão cansada e desanimada.

— Credo, você está péssimo. — a voz de Shiro soou em sua mente, juntamente com a risada divertida dele. — Parece que não dorme há dias! — brincou rindo ainda mais.

— Como posso dormir bem diante dos últimos acontecimentos? — questionou Kuroh distraído, assoprando uma mecha sua de cabelo que teimava em se pôr diante de seus olhos.

— Mas dormir é importante! E não devia haver nada que tirasse o seu sono! — a voz voltou a falar, indignada com a indiferença dele em relação a sua saúde.

— Shiro não está mais entre nós. Quer dizer, ele disse que era imortal, mas foi atacado pelo Rei Vermelho e sumiu. Ele estava mentindo... e eu estou ficando louco por falar sozinho... — Kuroh balançou a cabeça negativamente, coçando os olhos e suspirando derrotado.

— Eu sou imortal, eu não estava mentindo e acho que você não está ficando louco — a voz era divertida e, como se para comprovar sua fala, algo envolveu o rosto de Kuroh e fê-lo virar-se de lado.

Diante de si havia apenas uma pequena luz prateada, que o seduziu com seu brilho suave e acalentador.

— Eu... — o _espadachim_ nem sabia o que dizer. Não queria ter que assumir que estava ficando louco de verdade.

— Eu estou aqui, mas você precisa acreditar ou não poderá me ver — a voz de Shiro não vinha da mente de Kuroh, e foi só agora que ele notou. Aquela luz era Shiro! Ele estava bem ali.

— Mas como? Quer dizer, você havia sumido e... — o rapaz estava tão confuso que não dizia coisa com coisa.

— Eu estou sumido, Kuroh, mas preciso que você acredite quando eu digo que estou aqui — comentou a voz tornando-se séria.

— Acredito. Eu acredito que você está aqui — Kuroh dizia com o cenho franzido, querendo do fundo do seu coração que fosse verdade, que Shiro estivesse ali, que não estivesse apenas tendo uma alucinação.

Uma sensação agradável se apoderou do corpo do rapaz, enquanto algo quente tocava ambas as suas bochechas, e algo úmido e suave tocava seus lábios. Os olhos azuis cresciam no rosto surpreso diante da cena diante de si.

Aquela luz prata começou a tomar forma, e, aos poucos, Kuroh via o uniforme azul, a pele pálida, os fios albinos e... _ah_... os lindos olhos dourados de Isana Yashiro aparecerem diante de si. E o calor em suas bochechas tomou a forma das mãos pequenas e gentis, e o toque úmido e suave era os lábios do Rei Prata, que deslizava-os lentamente sobre os dele, como leves plumas.

Yatogami segurou o rapaz pela cintura e empurrou-o contra a porta de vidro do quarto, segurando as mãos do rapaz no alto e colando os corpos, mantendo os olhos presos um no outro.

— Você está aqui — sussurrou o mais velho lentamente, os lábios muito próximos, os corpos se tocando. Shiro deixou-se guiar, o corpo relaxando contra o do moreno.

— Estou aqui, em carne e osso — confirmou sorrindo timidamente.

— Você não está morto — comentou Kuroh automaticamente, respirando de modo lento, sentindo a respiração do rapaz contra sua boca. Separou os lábios por instinto.

— Eu sou imortal, Kuro. Quantas vezes precisarei dizer? — disse o rapaz divertido, remexendo-se levemente contra o outro.

— Mas nós vimos... — o _espadachim_ estava tão perdido quanto anteriormente, mas o motivo era oposto.

— Sim, eu fui morto, juntamente ao Rei Incolor. Mas como acha que eu sobrevivi até hoje? — Shiro confirmou. — Eu não posso ser morto. Esse sistema depende da minha vida e ele _é_ a minha vida, é o meu fardo.

— Nós vimos... — Kuroh ainda registrava o que o outro falava, mas parou. Seus olhos se tornaram ameaçadores e o aperto contra Shiro intensificou. — Se não estava morto, onde estava? Por que demorou para voltar? Por que nos deixou esperando?

— Calma, calma. Uma coisa de cada vez. — Shiro pediu suspirando. — Podemos entrar? Essa posição tem suas qualidades e seus defeitos. Minhas mãos e minhas pernas estão cansadas e eu preciso urgentemente de um pouco de relaxamento. Desde que voltei não parei de resolver problemas — a voz dele se tornou sombria só de lembrar-se do trabalho todo que tivera arrumando tudo como estava antes.

Suspirando, Kuroh aceitou, soltando o outro e liberando o caminho para que ele entrasse. Shiro sorriu, deu um rápido beijo nos lábios do mais velho, que fê-lo corar fortemente, e entrou, se jogando na cama e rolando de um lado a outro, gargalhando e comentando que sentira falta daquilo.

Sem ter outra escolha, Yatogami entrou fechando a porta, se encostando nela e observando o rapaz que há minutos atrás era o alvo de suas preocupações.

Bem, a noite acabaria bem diferente do que imaginara quando fora até a varanda sentir um pouco de ar fresco.

Havia gostado daquela mudança.

— Você disse que começaria a falar depois que eu te desse o chá. Não pense em me enrolar — Kuroh ameaçou avançar sobre Shiro ao ver como o rapaz desviava de seu questionamento.

— Calma, eu vou contar, mas não podemos deixar o chá esfriar — e voltou a beber o líquido, fazendo o mais velho bufar.

Depois que eles entraram no quarto, ficaram alguns longos minutos em silêncio, e quando Kuroh insistiu que ele começasse a _abrir o bico_, Shiro choramingou que estava com sede e queria berber chá, o chá _dele_, fazendo o maior corar e, resignado, ir fazer a bebida do outro.

E depois lá estavam eles, novamente em silêncio. Aquilo podia ficar chato e cansativo. Kuroh bocejou. Bem, parece que já estava.

— Entendi, entendi. Você quer dormir. — brincou Shiro, colocando a xícara sobre o colo e ficando sério. — Quando o Rei Vermelho me atacou, eu realmente fui morto, juntamente com o Rei Incolor. — "_essa era a intenção"_, disse a si mesmo. — Horas depois eu acordei em algum lugar da cidade, com as minhas roupas, mas sem o meu guarda-chuva — Shiro suspirou, como se houvesse sentido falta do objeto.

— Ele ficou para trás, Neko o achou e trouxe para cá — explicou apontando para o objeto ao lado da porta.

— E eu fiquei o procurando por horas! — choramingou o Rei. — Bem, depois disso eu fiz coisas básicas: fui até a ilha, visitei o Rei Azul, o HOMRA para ver como as coisas estavam por lá, e voltei aos céus, pensando se teria como eu arrumar outra casa, porque você se lembra do que aconteceu ao meu antigo _balão._

— Você quer voltar a morar _naquilo_? — questionou Yatogami incrédulo.

— Eu preciso de um lugar para ficar, outro daquele seria ótimo. — comentou sorridente. — E então eu fui até o Rei Ouro e ele disse que providenciaria outro para mim, mas não sem antes me dar muita bronca pelo que aconteceu na ilha.

— Até eu estou com vontade de te dar umas palmadas — murmurou o mais velho trincando os dentes.

— Você não teria coragem! — desafiou Shiro alegremente, mas ao ver o outro se levantar lentamente, preparando-se para dar o bote, fugiu, correndo para o outro lado do quarto. — Não, Kuro, não! — pedia desesperado, fugindo do outro ao correr para a pequena cozinha.

Eles continuaram naquilo por algum tempo. Kuroh não deixar-se-ia ser subestimado e Shiro não deixaria o rapaz fazer o que pretendia. A perseguição durou vários minutos, até o Yatogami encurralar o rapaz perto das janelas, conseguindo pegá-lo quando ele tentou fugir.

Com Yashiro em seus braços, o cão negro rumou à cama, sentando-se nela e colocando o rapaz sobre seus joelhos.

Shiro não conseguia acreditar naquilo. Iria, pela primeira vez em sua vida, _apanhar na bunda_. E quem bateria seria Kuroh! Corou de vergonha, tentando deter o rapaz quando ele abriu seu cinto, planejando puxar sua calça para baixo.

_Madre de Dios!_ A cena era tão vergonhosa que, quando Shiro viu que não conseguiria persuadir o rapaz a parar, desistiu, tampando o rosto com ambas as mãos ao sentir que estava ligeiramente nu, em uma posição _muito_ constrangedora e sendo alvo dos olhos decididos de Yatogami Kuroh.

Alguns segundos de silêncio, até o som petulante de um tapa forte ser ouvido. Um segundo tapa também soou, com um intervalo de meio segundo entre um e outro.

Tudo isso para o desespero de Shiro que, ainda em choque, não conseguia fazer nada além de arfar fortemente.

Que era o que Kuroh também fazia. Ele respirava irregularmente, inspirando muito fundo, talvez buscando paciência, calma ou autocontrole.

Não estava funcionando. A cada tapa que ele dava, mais dor Yashiro sentia, e mais ele mordia os lábios, até que lágrimas começaram a escorrer de seus olhos.

E suas nádegas ardessem, porque Kuroh batia no mesmo lugar. Com cada vez mais força, mas naquele ritmo não tão rápido, que fazia Shiro contar até dez, tentando em vão registrar a dor.

Estava sendo impossível continuar aguentando, e foi por isso que Shiro deixou que um soluço alto saísse de seus lábios, e as lágrimas escorressem abundantes por seu rosto, e seu choro chegasse aos ouvidos do outro.

Ao registrar mentalmente que Isana chorava, o Yatogami parou. O silêncio de sua mente era quebrado pelos soluços do rapaz e, parando para observar o que fizera, Kuro registrou também que havia ido longe demais.

Tarde demais para notar.

Respirando fundo, pegou o garoto em seus braços e deitou-o na cama, deixando que ele chorasse sozinho, procurando seu próprio consolo ao afastar-se dele e parar ao lado da janela, observando o céu.

Não fora assim que imaginara a volta dele. Pretendia olhar em seus olhos, absorvendo seu sorriso e sua alegria e sorrir, esperando que ele desse suas explicações quando achasse conveniente.

Pretendia entregar-lhe seu guarda-chuva, dizendo que haviam cuidado do objeto porque aguardavam sua volta, e que faria um belo jantar para os três.

Mas lá estava ele, fazendo Isana Yashiro chorar. Ele havia feito seu Rei chorar. Que tipo de servo era?

Suspirando resignado, Kuroh girou nos calcanhares e voltou para a cama, ajoelhando-se diante dela e abaixando a cabeça.

— Peço perdão pelo meu comportamento inadmissível. Como meu Rei, tens total direito de me punir — o rapaz moreno dizia claramente, agradecendo aos céus ao ouvir o choro diminuir um pouco.

— Ahn? — perguntou Shiro ao olhá-lo, sem entender nada.

— Eu não devia ter... te batido. — o rapaz assumiu, corando e desviando os olhos. — Mas eu não consegui me segurar quando você me desafiou.

— Tu-Tudo bem, Kuro. — Shiro murmurou soluçando. — Contanto que você prometa que não fará isso novamente — pediu ele manhosamente.

— Eu não farei novamente — assegurou o Yatogami convicto.

Assim eles superaram aquele momento complicado. Apoiando-se na cama, Kuroh observou o Rei virar-se e fitar o teto, um sorriso iluminando seus lábios, como se não tivesse chorado segundos antes.

Mas os olhos vermelhos e as bochechas molhadas comprovavam seu anterior estado, o que só deixava Kuroh mais arrependido de seu ato inconsequente.

Repentinamente Shiro virou a cabeça, olhando com olhos serenos para o mais velho, observando-o. De princípio o Yatogami estranhou, mas depois se deixou levar, retribuindo o olhar. A mão do Rei dirigiu-se timidamente ao rosto alvo do outro, alisando lentamente suas bochechas. Um sorriso leve fez a expressão de Shiro tornar-se terna, e como se aquilo não fosse nada, o rapaz aproximou-se lentamente do mais velho e beijou seus lábios.

Novamente lá estavam os dois, totalmente perdidos um no outro. Os lábios do Rei eram suaves e ternos, muito característicos dele, e Kuroh, hipnotizado pelos olhos dourados, não fez nada além de se manter parado.

Ele absorvia aquilo que lhe era oferecido.

O roçar inocente dos lábios durou o tempo que Shiro quis que durasse, e quando ele, lentamente, começou a afastar-se, Kuroh segurou-o pela nuca e tornou o roçar em um toque intenso, onde seus lábios e línguas deslizavam sensualmente sobre os lábios alheios.

Shiro ficou tão surpreso que sua reação foi soltar-se do Yatogami, mas como que prevendo os atos do outro, o _Cão Negro_ ergueu-se sobre a cama, encurralando o menor embaixo de seu corpo, fitando-o profundamente.

— Ku-Kuro — Shiro murmurou receoso.

— Shii — sussurrou o mais velho aproximando os lábios. —, vou te dar um beijo de verdade.

— O-O quê? — o Rei estava tão surpreso que não conseguia impedi-lo.

Kuroh avançou sobre o rapaz, colando fortemente os lábios e invadindo sua boca com avidez. Seu beijo era firme e, quando a língua astuta tocou na de Shiro o mais novo se sobressaiu, tentando afastar o Yatogami ao empurrá-lo pelos ombros, mas de nada adiantou. O mais velho estava firme em seu intento e, sem importar-se com a opinião do outro, continuou o ósculo.

Shiro gemeu em protesto, movendo sua língua ante a tentativa de Kuroh de tocá-la, mas quanto mais ele insistia, mais ele acabava atiçando o Yatogami, que vasculhava todos os cantos da boca convidativa até vencer aquele duelo e sentir a língua do rapaz se entrelaçar à sua.

As mãos de Yashiro apertaram os ombros do outro, procurando um apoio, enquanto Kuroh, literalmente, devorava a boca do mais novo. Aquele era o primeiro beijo _francês_ do rapaz e ele agradecia pelo outro guiar, porque, se estivesse por conta, com certeza teria dado tudo errado.

Quando o ar faltou, Kuroh encerrou o beijo descendo os lábios para o colo do Rei, enquanto suas mãos se ocupavam de abrir os botões da camisa dele. Shiro arfou, buscando ar e se remexendo embaixo do outro, estranhando aquele momento entre eles.

— Ku-Kuro, o que você está fazendo? — questionou lentamente, parando de se mexer ao sentir o outro terminar de abrir sua blusa, retirando o laço vermelho e jogando para o lado.

— Nunca fez nada do tipo? — perguntou Kuroh, o outro acenou negativamente. — Bem, hum... Isso se chama amasso — e desceu os lábios até o peito dele, dando beijos leves por onde passava, fazendo Yashiro arrepiar-se.

O mais novo gemeu de surpresa ao sentir a língua úmida do rapaz deslizar do centro do seu peito até seu mamilo. Kuroh circulou a auréola de modo lento, logo tomando o mamilo entre seus lábios e chupando-o, enquanto sua outra mão deslizava pelo abdômen liso do rapaz.

Shiro possuía um corpo magro e era mais baixo do que o Yatogami. Além, é claro, de sua pele ser branca como o leite, o que fez o corar em suas bochechas ser evidente quando Kuroh beliscou seu corpo mamilo, fazendo-os se arrepiarem ao morder de leve o que estava em sua boca.

Aquilo era uma verdadeira loucura!, era o que Shiro pensava, mas não conseguia impedir os suspiros ou gemidos que saíam de seus lábios. Quando o mais velho se afastou do mamilo dele, um fio de saliva acompanhou-o, e seus olhos azuis fitaram os dourados do rapaz com malícia.

Aquela situação era, no mínimo, exótica, mas, dando de ombros, o Yatogami arqueou-se sobre o mais novo, apoiando-se em um dos cotovelos e entrelaçando sua mão na de Shiro, acima da cabeça dele, enquanto iniciava um ósculo intenso, onde sua língua acariciava a do rapaz fora das bocas.

Sua outra mão, travessa, não demorou em descer do mamilo, passando pelo abdômen e encontrando a calça do rapaz. Sem esperar, abriu-a e deixou que sua mão deslizasse por cima da cueca sobre o órgão masculino já semi ereto dele.

Surpreso e assustado, Shiro virou o rosto, apertando a mão de Kuroh que segurava a sua e usando a outra para tentar impedi-lo.

— O que você está fazendo? — perguntou Shiro alto, seu rosto da cor de um tomate.

— O que você acha? Te dando prazer, não está óbvio? — disse o mais velho malicioso.

— Você... precisa mesmo fazer isso? — perguntou Yashiro crispando os lábios.

— Preciso sim, então trate de ficar quietinho... ou não — murmurou usando seus dedos para abaixar a cueca do rapaz e deixar o membro sexual dele visível.

Kuroh beijou o pescoço exposto do Isana, subindo até a orelha e mordendo o lóbulo antes de voltar a descer, dando pequenas mordidas e fazendo leves sucções, ciente de que deixaria alguma marca.

Pegou a mão do rapaz e colocou-a sobre seu próprio membro, fazendo os dedos finos de Shiro proporcionar-lhe prazer, em uma masturbação feita pelas duas mãos.

Riu ao ouvi-lo suspirar, abandonando o pescoço alvo e tomando os lábios macios quando Shiro virou o rosto. Sua mão auxiliava a dele na masturbação, subindo e descendo, lento e rápido, leve e intenso. O rapaz suspirava contra a boca do outro, apertando sua mão ao sentir que algo queria sair.

— Kuro... Eu... — Shiro nem sabia o que dizer, afinal, nunca havia sentido aquilo.

— Shii, deixe vir — murmurou cobrindo os lábios dele de selinhos.

Mas Yashiro não quis deixar, ele lutou com unhas e dentes para que aquilo, seja lá o que fosse, não saísse. E Kuroh não desistiu de seu intento, continuou a masturbá-lo até que o rapaz, sem conseguir se conter, deixou sair, suspirando em deleite enquanto os jatos sujavam as mãos e seu corpo.

Exausto demais até para pensar ele caiu na cama, sua respiração era ruidosa e seu corpo leve. Ao ver como ele estava Kuroh sorriu, satisfeito, dando um leve beijo nos lábios inertes e erguendo-se na cama, sob o olhar preguiçoso do mais novo.

Kuroh lentamente retirou sua camisa e soltou os cabelos longos, olhando para o Isana com olhos sedentos. Jogou as coisas no chão e desceu a mão para a calça, desabotoando-a e descendo a cueca, deixando que seu membro sexual ereto ficasse visível.

Yashiro, surpreso, fechou os olhos, tampando-os com as mãos. Manteve-se assim, envergonhado, mas ao ouvir um suspiro suave vindo do outro, não aguentou por muito tempo e abriu os olhos, vendo o que Kuroh fazia por uma fresta de seus dedos.

Mordeu os lábios. Diante de si estava Yatogami Kuroh, com o torso visível e masturbando-se.

— Por que está escondendo o rosto? — questionou o mais velho entre um suspiro e outro.

— Você está... — Shiro não teve coragem de terminar.

— Sim, estou. E seria ainda melhor se você estivesse olhando, talvez se você estivesse tocando... — murmurou Kuroh roucamente.

Surpreendendo o rapaz, Kuroh tomou uma de suas mãos e colocou em seu membro sexual, gemendo ante o toque da mão quente em seu falo túrgido. Shiro ficou ainda mais envergonhado, mas como se fosse uma mariposa atraída à luz, não foi capaz de evitar que seus dedos rodeassem o órgão em sua mão, sentindo sua textura e dureza, e seu tamanho.

Não quis pensar que tudo aquilo era uma loucura, então apenas deixou que sua mão deslizasse pelo local em um vaivém preguiçoso, ouvindo com atenção os suspiros deliciados de Kuroh.

Era a primeira vez que ele fazia aquilo em outra pessoa e... era em Kuro! Estava masturbando seu companheiro de _clã_, quem anunciara claramente, por muito tempo, pretender matá-lo.

Com um movimento de certo modo agressivo Kuroh afastou a mão do rapaz de seu corpo, parando o que fazia para retirar as roupas que o outro ainda usava. Jogou-as para qualquer canto e colocou as pernas de Shiro sobre seu ombro, apertando-lhe as coxas antes de debruçar sobre ele e tomar o membro flácido em mãos, lambendo-o lentamente da glande à base antes de colocá-lo na boca.

Era uma surpresa atrás da outra e, perdido, o Rei afundou seus dedos nos fios azulados do _espadachim_, sentindo aquela sensação boa de antes voltar conforme recebia a felação.

Kuroh concentrou-se no que fazia, sentindo aos poucos o órgão sexual tomar forma, ficando ereto diante de seu 'tratamento especial'. Sorrindo malicioso, o Yatogami parou o que fazia, colocando dois de seus dedos na boca e chupando-os sensualmente, encharcando-os de saliva e fazendo Shiro gemer diante da cena.

Não tardou em voltar a chupar o Rei, mas, daquela vez, algo seria diferente. Segurando-o com uma mão pela cintura, Kuroh tocou as pregas da entrada anal do rapaz com um dos dedos úmidos, surpreendendo-o – aliás, Shiro estava descobrindo muitas coisas novas naquele dia.

Circulou o local lentamente, intensificando os movimentos que fazia no membro sexual do outro, esforçando-se em atrair a atenção dele para outra coisa que não fosse o seu dedo invadindo-o lentamente.

— Ku-Kuro! O que você... — Shiro murmurou, tentando deter o rapaz, mas foi em vão.

— Shii — murmurou contra o membro túrgido, fazendo o Rei suspirar de deleite.

Movimentou o dedo dentro do rapaz, entrando e saindo, sentindo o impedimento interno que ele criava, mas não cedeu. Continuou os movimentos, tentando prepará-lo para a penetração, mas nada foi capaz de distrair Shiro da invasão de um segundo dedo.

Ele resmungou algumas coisas no início, mas não tardou em gemer e suspirar, suas mãos deslizando para as costas do mais velho quando ele parou os movimentos, ajeitando-se entre as pernas do Rei e abaixando-se para beijá-lo nos lábios, no mesmo instante em que forçava seu membro contra o ânus de Shiro.

O rapaz apertou as costas de Kuroh, gemendo de dor e mantendo-se parado. Os olhos se enchiam de lágrimas conforme ele sentia que algo entrava dentro de si, até Kuroh estar totalmente dentro dele, parando para arfar fortemente devido ao esforço, um pingo de suor escorrendo de sua testa e caindo no peito do mais novo.

— Ku-Kuro! — murmurou Shiro confuso.

— Shii, já vai passar, relaxe — pediu o Yatogami, beijando de leve os lábios do Rei.

— Mas o que você está fazendo? — questionou o Isana franzindo o cenho.

— Algo que em breve será bom para ambos — sussurrou e deslizou sua língua pelos lábios do outro, não tardando em receber a liberação para que aprofundasse o beijo, e foi o que ele fez.

Enquanto abraçava Kuroh pelo pescoço, Shiro teve sua boca domada por ele e suas pernas entrelaçadas à sua cintura. O _Cão Negro_, ao interromper o beijo, pousou suas mãos ao lado do corpo do Rei e se pôs a movimentar-se, saindo do interior dele e entrando, fazendo o corpo de Yashiro chacoalhar, e mais lágrimas se formarem em seus olhos.

Kuroh sabia que no início não seria totalmente agradável para ele, mas depois melhoraria. Estava se esforçando para que Shiro também gostasse. E foi por isso que continuou com movimentos lentos e profundos, entrando e saindo lentamente, estocando fundo. Até que, como se fosse mágica, o Yatogami estocou em um lugar que fez Shiro se sobressaltar.

O rapaz gemeu, arqueando o corpo para que ele fosse de encontro ao do outro. O mais velho tomou aquilo como um incentivo e passou a concentrar-se naquele local, indo aos poucos mais rápido.

Shiro sentia que podia explodir em mil pedaços, mas quando Kuroh pegou sua mão, levando-a até seu membro sexual carente, incentivando-o a masturbar-se, enquanto o beijava intensamente, em um beijo onde havia apenas línguas, o Isana sentiu que tudo aquilo valia a pena.

Passou logo a movimentar a mão em vai e vem sobre seu falo, estabelecendo logo uma velocidade parecida com a da penetração. Kuroh já suspirava e gemia no ouvido dele, fazendo-o arrepiar-se, rindo malicioso ao sentir a dureza dele entre os corpos.

Em um movimento de loucura Kuroh puxou Shiro para o seu colo, sentando-se na cama e penetrando-o rapidamente, auxiliando-o com uma de suas mãos enquanto envolvia o membro dele com a outra, ajudando-o na masturbação.

E foi entre o toque dos corpos e um beijo molhado que Kuroh uivou de prazer, se derramando no interior do Rei e logo sentindo ele ejacular, sujando os abdômens de ambos.

Exausto Shiro deixou que seu corpo caísse sobre o do mais velho, sua cabeça descansando no ombro dele enquanto as respirações estavam ofegantes.

— O que acabamos de fazer... — Shiro começou a falar assim que eles recuperaram o fôlego. — Eu não entendo.

— Não precisa entender, apenas viver. — respondeu Kuroh tirando o rapaz de seu colo e o sentando na cama. — Vamos dormir.

E, esticando-se, Kuroh pegou sua camisa e colocou em Shiro, abotoando três casas antes de deitá-lo na cama, arrumando sua calça antes de deitar ao lado dele e puxar a coberta, cobrindo-os.

— E o que fazemos agora, sabichão? — perguntou Shiro divertido, rindo quando Kuroh o abraçou.

— Que tal dormir? — o Yatogami bocejou. — Estou morto de cansaço!

E assim eles logo pegaram no sono, esquecendo-se completamente que a Neko poderia aparecer no local a qualquer momento e pegá-los naquela posição no mínimo estranha.


End file.
